


Doctor and Magician trick Sad Dad

by Killer_Hearts



Series: Y!Henrik x Chase x Y!Marvin [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Henrik von Schneeplestein - Freeform, Marvin the Magnificent - Freeform, Multi, Yandere, chase brody - Freeform, dr schneeplestein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 22:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Hearts/pseuds/Killer_Hearts
Summary: Chase breaks his leg from falling out of a tree trying to rescue a white cat





	Doctor and Magician trick Sad Dad

“How are you feeling?”

Chase looked up from his phone. “Fine I guess. I still don’t understand why I have to stay overnight though. I only broke my leg.”

Henrik smiled softly and ignored Chase’s comment. “That’s good. Let me know if you need anything.” He pressed a kiss to Chase’s forehead before leaving the room. 

“He still didn’t tell me why I have to spend the night,” Chase grumbled. He thought about it for a few more minutes and eventually came to the conclusion that Henrik was just over reacting. He sighed and went back to scrolling through his social media on his phone. On the bright side, his boyfriend hadn’t seemed _too _mad that he had broken his leg climbing a tree. In his defense, he was trying to save a pretty white cat that was stuck. 

He wondered how his other boyfriend will react. _Hopefully Marv won’t be too mad…._

********************

As Hentik turned the corner, he was pulled into a kiss. 

He kissed back and pulled away from his boyfriend. “Thank you meine süße Katze. I really appreciate your help.”

Marvin grinned. “It wasn’t a problem. Especially since your plan seems to be working.”

“Yes. We can keep an eye on him and take care of him more now. His broken leg is an added bonus.” 

“I feel a bit bad though,” He rubbed the back of his head. “Do you think Chase will forgive me for pretending to be stuck in a tree?”

Henrik hugged Marvin and pressed a kiss onto his head. “Don’t worry meine süße Katze. He won’t ever find out.”


End file.
